


In Laurins Schmiede

by Ermigoa



Category: Raumpatrouille
Genre: Gen, Laurin lässt grüßen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermigoa/pseuds/Ermigoa
Summary: Zwanzig Stunden allein mit Tamara Jagellovsk in einer Lancet.Oh du fröhliche.





	In Laurins Schmiede

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/gifts).



Helga Legrelle lehnte sich gegen eine Konsole und sah zu, wie Cliff sich über die Astroscheibe beugte, um ein letztes Mal die Sternenkarte zu studieren.

„In Ordnung“, erklärte er schließlich. „Oberleutnant Sawatzki, Lancet-1. Atan, du machst den Piloten.“

Atan Shubashi warf dem GSD-Offizier, der speziell für den geplanten Sondereinsatz an Bord gekommen war, einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann nickte er. „Geht in Ordnung, Cliff.“

Sawatzki verzog das Gesicht. Mit dem Mangel an Formalität an Bord mancher Raumschiffe konnte man sich beim Galaktischen Sicherheitsdienst nicht wirklich anfreunden. Aber weder Atan noch sonst jemand an Bord der ORION würde den Kommandanten ohne Not als _Major McLane_ ansprechen. 

„Tamara, Sie haben Lancet-2, zusammen mit Helga.“

Zwanzig Stunden allein mit Tamara Jagellovsk in einer Lancet. _Oh du fröhliche._

Und zwanzig Stunden mit Atan für Sawatzki. Der würde sich noch umschauen. 

„Was?“ Helga verzog spöttisch das Gesicht und warf Tamara einen vorgeschützt bösen Blick zu. „Da quittiere ich doch glatt meinen Dienst.“

Tamara zog nur unbeeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie war zwar ebenfalls GSD-Beamtin, aber sie hatte lange genug auf der ORION Dienst getan, um sich an den hiesigen Umgangston zu gewöhnen.

„Vorsicht, Helga“, warf Mario ein. „Wenn du sie erwürgst, hast du kein Alibi.“

Sawatzkis Blick war starr geworden. Tamara sah für einen Moment verlegen aus, als sei ihr das alles vor ihrem GSD-Kollegen unangenehm; dann räusperte sie sich. „Das wird sich noch zeigen, wer hier wen erwürgt.“

Da war er wieder, der übliche Ausdruck feiner Ironie in Tamaras Zügen. Am Anfang hatten sie ihn alle für Arroganz gehalten.

Hasso konnte es nicht lassen, ebenfalls mitzumischen. „Sie haben auch kein Alibi, Leutnant Jagellovsk.“ 

Tamara lächelte fein. „Wozu brauche ich das? Ich bin beim GSD.“

Cliff war der erste, der lachte, und am Ende umgriff es den gesamten Kommandostand - nicht zuletzt, weil Oberleutnant Sawatzki immer noch eine Miene zog, als hätte der Verpflegungsautomat ihm seit Wochen nur saure Gurken zur Verfügung gestellt.

*******

„Laurin steht“, meldete Helga. Lancet-2 hatte soeben ein Energiefeld von der Größe der ORION aufgebaut; jegliche Ortungsstrahlen und Messgeräte würden nun in ihrer Nähe die Energiemasse eines Schnellen Raumkreuzers anzeigen, ganz gleich, wo sich die ORION in Wirklichkeit befand. Lancet-1 war vor einer Stunde abgeschossen worden und hatte dasselbe Manöver durchgeführt. „Viel Glück, ORION!“

„Euch auch“, gab Cliffs Stimme zurück. Nur die Stärke der Funkverbindung zeigte an, dass sich die ORION tatsächlich noch im selben Sektor befand; die Interferenzen hier im Strahlungsfeld eines Überriesen überlagerten die Ortungsstrahlen der Lancet. „ORION, Ende.“

Helga sah kurz hinüber zu Tamara, die den zweiten Sitz in der Lancet belegte. Dann richtete sie ihre Augen wieder auf die Ortungsanzeigen. Die ORION war mit Sicherheit bereits auf ihrem neuen Flugvektor, und in Kürze würde sie den Sektor verlassen haben.

Sie seufzte. Zwanzig Stunden - und zwanzig langweilige Stunden dazu. Sie hatten Kurs genommen in Richtung eines Asteroidenfeldes in Sektor 234/41/9, würden ihr Ziel in vier Stunden erreichen - und dann hieß es warten. Schließlich waren die Lancets nur dazu da, ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu vollziehen: _Laurin lässt grüßen_ , der alte Trick.

Mit ein paar neuen Variationen, zugegeben, aber vom Prinzip her immer noch der alte Trick.

„Ist Ihnen schon langweilig?“, fragte Tamara spöttisch. Die Unarten der ORION-Besatzung hatten ziemlich auf sie abgefärbt - Spott war die Geheimwaffe gegen alles und jedes.

Nein, Tamara war nicht annähernd so unerträglich, wie Helga am Anfang befürchtet hatte, als die GSD-Beamtin als Aufpasserin an Bord der ORION abkommandiert worden war. Auch wenn sie nach Helgas Geschmack viel zu sehr an den Buchstaben der Vorschriften klebte, konnte man sich doch meist auf sie verlassen.

_Aber sie hätte Hasso ohne weiteres zum Verräter erklärt, nur weil nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf._

Der alte Groll wollte nicht wirklich aufsteigen. Niemand hatte damals ahnen können, dass die Frogs Telenose einsetzten. Und außerdem - die gemeinsame Gefangenschaft auf Mura hatte etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Es war Helga verdammt ungemütlich gewesen, dort unter lauter männlichen Sträflingen, die seit Jahren kein weibliches Wesen mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Und Tamara hatte dieselben Sorgen geteilt. 

Nach dem gemeinsamen Ausbruch hatte Helga eine neue Kamaraderie zwischen ihnen gespürt. Sie hoffte nur, dass Tamara das ebenso sah.

„Verglühen oder erfrieren?“, fragte Helga abrupt. 

Tamara drehte sich zu ihr um, warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu: _Wovon zur Hölle reden Sie, Leutnant Legrelle?_ Aber laut sagte sie nur: „Wie bitte?“

„Einfache Frage“, meinte Helga. „Würden Sie lieber verglühen oder erfrieren? Für Raumfahrer sind das recht häufige Todesursachen, wissen Sie.“

Tamara verzog das Gesicht. „Im Augenblick“, meinte sie schnippisch, „wäre ich fürs Erfrieren. Mir ist zu warm.“

Natürlich herrschten in der Lancet angenehme Standardtemperaturen - noch. Sie wussten beide, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde, es sei denn, der Einsatz wurde vorzeitig abgeblasen. Die ORION würde für ihren Geheimeinsatz alles brauchen, was sie haben konnte - und das hieß jede Minute der maximal zwanzig Stunden, für die eine Lancet einen Laurin aufbauen konnte.

Auch, wenn am Ende die Energie knapp wurde, das Absorberfeld versagte und die Lancet sich unter der kosmischen Strahlung aufheizte.

Helga lachte, etwas abfällig. „Es soll eine angenehmere Todesart sein. Man schläft vor Kälte ein, und man merkt gar nicht, was einem passiert. Aber auch wenn es zu heiß wird, spürt man am Ende nichts mehr.“ Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man in Ohnmacht fiel, wie Helga beim letzten Mal.

„Sie sind Zynikerin.“ 

„Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid“, zitierte Helga und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie es angefühlt hatte, in einer Lancet mit versagendem Absorberfeld zu stecken.

„Sie müssen es ja wissen. Sie haben das hier schon einmal durchgemacht, bis zur allerletzten Sekunde.“ Tamaras Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Strich. „Und nicht einmal aus einem guten Grund.“

Hoppla. Das war ein wenig unter der Gürtellinie, selbst für ihre übliche Kabbelei. War Tamara doch nicht so unbeeindruckt, wie sie sich gab?

Aber Gürtellinie oder nicht, dummerweise hatte sie auch Recht.

Damals war es Atans Schuld gewesen, mehr oder minder. Oder Cliffs - ganz wie man es sehen wollte. Ihre eigene auch; schließlich hätte sie Atan auch eins überbraten und selbst den verdammten Laurin desaktivieren können. Er hätte es ihr vielleicht sogar verziehen, irgendwann.

Diesmal stand anderes auf dem Spiel.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie Ihnen warm sein kann“, schnappte Helga. „Sie sind doch ein so kalter Fisch.“

*******

Helga streckte sich zum wiederholten Mal in ihrem Sitz. Sie behielt die Kontrollen im Auge - Ortung und Navigation waren ihre Aufgabe an Bord der Lancet, während Tamara die Kommunikationskanäle überwachte - und wünschte sich ein wenig Abwechslung. Nur kleines bisschen. Ein unerwarteter Asteroid, eine alte Robotsonde, die ihren Kurs kreuzte, eine Sonneneruption im Nachbarsektor, die Kurskorrekturen rechtfertigte ... irgendetwas.

„Oh nein.“ Tamara blickte von der Kommunikationskonsole auf. „Lancet-1 ist aufgeflogen.“

„Wie?“ In Helga zog sich etwas zusammen. Soviel zum Thema Abwechslung. „Was ist passiert?“ 

„Geheimsendung über GSD-Code“, erklärte Tamara. Dazu war sie an Bord: um die ultrageheimen Sendungen abzuhören, deren Code nur speziell informierten GSD-Offizieren bekannt war. „Meldung mit oberster Priorität. Neue Erkenntnisse über das Ortungsnetz der Frogs von einem Patrouillenkreuzer des GSD.“

„Und?“, fragte Helga ungeduldig. Schließlich ging es um Atan - und um Sawatzki natürlich auch, und nicht zuletzt um den Sondereinsatz der ORION. 

Tamara sah sehr ernst aus. „Ich habe die Angaben mit dem geplanten Kurs von Lancet-1 abgeglichen, und sie sind wohl direkt durch den visuellen Erfassungsbereich eines der neu ausgemachten Frog-Satelliten geflogen.“ Sie strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie wissen, was das heißt.“

„Verdammt!“ Helga presste die Lippen zusammen.

Zwei Lancets, zwei Laurins, zweimal die Energiesignatur der ORION, während die echte ORION sich dank Interferenzen unbemerkt davongemacht hatte: Es war Atans Aufgabe gewesen, mit Lancet-1 einen Laurin spazierenzufliegen und die echte ORION zu mimen, während Helgas Lancet-2 Position in Sektor 234/41/9 bezog und ein von den Frogs zu durchschauendes Ablenkungsmanöver hergab. Dass in Wirklichkeit nicht zwei, sondern drei Objekte im Spiel waren, konnten die Frogs nicht erwarten.

Aber nun war einer der Akteure aufgeflogen. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an. Es war klar, was zu tun war - und was das für sie beide heißen konnte.

„Wir haben keine Wahl“, erklärte Helga grimmig und begann mit der Berechnung eines neuen Kurses. „Wir nehmen Kurs auf 234/41/8. Ab jetzt sind wir die ORION.“

Um das Ablenkungsmanöver und damit die Mission der ORION zu retten, mussten Lancet-1 und Lancet-2 die Funktion tauschen. Der ursprüngliche Flugplan war damit obsolet geworden, und somit ebenso das Rendezvous mit dem Raumkreuzer, der die Lancet ursprünglich am Ende ihres Einsatzes aufsammeln sollte.

Und sie mussten den Laurin bis zum letzten Moment aktiv lassen. Es würde gefährlich werden - sehr gefährlich.

Sehr heiß. Helga dachte mit Schaudern daran.

„Geben Sie mir Kurswerte“, forderte Tamara. Wenn die Aussicht auf den möglichen Hitzetod sie beeindruckte, ließ sie es nicht merken. „Ich mache Meldung und fordere neue Rendezvouskoordinaten.“

*******

Als die Energiereserven auf sieben Prozent gesunken waren, begann das Absorberfeld zu schwächeln. Die kosmische Strahlung fing an, die Lancet aufzuheizen.

Helga atmete schwerer, und im Nebensessel hörte sie Tamaras Atemzüge, überlaut in der Stille der Lancet. Sie zupfte am Kragen ihres Raumanzugs. Es ging gegen jeglichen Instinkt, das schwere Ding bei steigender Hitze anzubehalten - man dachte, es müsse doch besser sein ohne diese Last, ohne so viel Material auf der Haut. Aber die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der Anzüge machten die Temperaturen um ein wesentliches erträglicher.

Zusätzlicher Sauerstoff half ebenfalls. Und _davon_ hatten sie mehr als genug - selbst die Kapsel eines Raumanzugs hielt für weitaus länger als die zwanzig Stunden, die sie den Laurin höchstens aufrecht erhalten konnten.

Dennoch: Bereits jetzt hing Helga verdammt schlapp in ihrem Pilotensessel. Sie seufzte und sah zu Tamara hinüber.

Tamara schüttelte den Kopf. „Wartesignal. Noch keine neuen Koordinaten.“

*******

„Wartesignal“, erklärte Tamara zum erneuten Mal. Langsam sah man ihr die Nervosität an. Die Energiereserven waren bereits auf fünf Prozent zusammengeschrumpft. „Ich schätze, die Kollegen sind ziemlich beschäftigt.“

Beschäftigt mit Wichtigerem, als zwei Offiziere aus einer Lancet zu retten?, überlegte Helga zynisch. Sicher waren Schiffe in Reichweite - aber es kam darauf an, was die Frogs unternahmen.

Die Luft war schwer und heiß, ein Backofen. Helga trank wieder einen Schluck Raumfahrerlösung. Zucker, Salz, Elektrolyte - das half. Wenigstens hatten sie diesmal gewusst, was ihnen bevorstand, und ausreichend Flüssigkeit an Bord. Keine trockene Kehle, keine Kopfschmerzen vor Dehydration. Leider waren die restlichen Symptome der Überhitzung nicht so leicht zu bekämpfen.

Das letzte Mal hatte Helga das Bewusstsein verloren, bevor es zum Ende hinging. Diesmal nicht, versprach sie sich. Nicht vor Tamara.

*******

Vier Prozent Energiereserve verblieben.

Helga strich sich das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn und zwang sich zu einem tiefen Atemzug der überwarmen Luft. Sie stand auf, um sich eine neue Trinkflasche zu greifen, und sank sofort zurück in den Pilotensitz der Lancet. Schwärze waberte um sie herum, durchblitzt von kleinen, elektrisch anmutenden Sternchen. Ihre Hände krallten sich um die Armlehnen.

Die Schwärze löste sich nach einigen Augenblicken auf, aber das Gefühl der Desorientierung ließ nicht nach. Der Sitz schien nicht mehr fest verankert zu sein; das Deck unter ihren Füßen schien Wellen zu schlagen, ganz als wisse die Schwerkraft nicht mehr, in welche Richtung ihr Vektor zu zeigen hatte. Helgas Magen hatte sich verkrampft, und Übelkeit stieg ihr in die Kehle.

„Helga? Helga!“ 

Tamaras Stimme drang nur dumpf zu Helga durch; in ihren Ohren rauschte der eigene Puls. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Leutnant Legrelle!“

Jemand tätschelte ihr die Wangen. Helga blinzelte sich Schweiß aus den Augen - oder waren es Tränen? Die Frau vor ihr verschwamm wie das Bild einer falsch eingestellten Astrogationsscheibe. 

Tamara Jagellovsk war über sie gebeugt und sah ihr besorgt ins Gesicht. Das Gesicht der GSD-Beamtin war gerötet, und das sonst so akribisch frisierte blonde Haar hing ihr feucht und unordentlich um das Gesicht, aber sie schien keine Probleme damit zu haben, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

„Helga! Bleiben Sie wach.“

_Verdammt nochmal, warum kommt so eine Paragraphenreiterin besser mit dieser Hitze klar als eine gestandene Raumfahrerin?_

„Helga, hörst du mich? Bleib wach. Wir sind noch lange nicht am Ende.“

Es war das plötzliche Duzen, das Helga wieder voll zu sich brachte. _Steht es schon so weit?_ Sie zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen und die Augen vollständig zu öffnen. Sie wusste besser als Tamara, wie weit vom Ende sie noch entfernt waren - oder wie nah sie ihm bereits gekommen waren.

Tamara hielt ihr eine Trinkflasche an den Mund. Helga öffnete die Lippen, nahm einen Schluck. Nur einen, denn das genügte schon, um ihr zu beweisen, dass ihr Magen momentan keinesfalls mehr davon haben wollte. Selbst der eine Schluck wäre ihr fast wieder die Kehle hochgestiegen.

Sie atmete tief durch, nahm einen weiteren Schluck, und diesmal fiel der Würgereiz geringer aus. _Tief durchatmen, Mädchen._

„Warum“, krächzte Helga, und unterbrach sich prompt, um sich erst einmal den Hals frei zu räuspern. „Warum passiert so etwas immer mir?“ 

„Karma?“ Tamara konnte sogar noch ironisch zwinkern.

*******

Helga lag schlapp in ihrem Sessel und musste sich zwingen, die Kontrollen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich vorbeugte, wurde ihr für einen Augenblick schwarz vor Augen. Neben ihr griff Tamara wieder einmal nach der Konsole, nahm eine Schaltung vor, lehnte sich zurück - und diesmal ließ sie einen erleichterten Seufzer hören. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Helga ein müdes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. 

„GSD-Code. Neue Rendezvous-Koordinaten bei Atros-3. ORION-Einsatz verläuft bislang planmäßig.“

Helga seufzte ebenfalls auf. Endlich kein Wartesignal mehr. Rettung war unterwegs. Sie atmete langsam durch und setzte sich dann auf, wartete den momentanen Schwindelanfall ab und legte dann den neuen Kurs an. 

„Wie weit? Wie lange?“, fragte Tamara leise. „Haben wir noch genug Energie?“

Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Es dauerte keine Minute, das zu überprüfen. Dann wiederholte Helga die Kalkulation, für den Fall, dass ihr Hirn unter der Hitze nachgelassen hatte. Es hatte nicht. „Wir schaffen es gerade noch.“

„Aber?“ Tamara schien Helgas Gedanken zu lesen.

„Entweder der Laurin bricht ein paar Minuten vorher zusammen, oder wir fliegen das letzte Stück praktisch ohne Absorber.“

Tamara nickte. „Wenn wir nicht Energie auf den Antrieb verwenden müssten, hielten die Absorber länger. Aber unsere Order ist klar.“

Sie mussten der ORION jede Sekunde geben, die sie konnten. Der Laurin durfte also nicht zusammenbrechen.

„Ja.“ Helga atmete langsam, regelmäßig. Sie musste durchhalten. Auch wenn die Rettung bevorstand: Es würde sie bis an die Grenzen treiben. Oder darüber hinaus, falls auch nur das geringste schief ging.

Sie sahen sich wieder an. Tamara nickte, und Helga verzog nur einen Mundwinkel. Was gäbe es auch zu sagen?

*******

Die Ortungsanzeigen verschwammen. Helga blinzelte Schweiß aus ihren Augen, lehnte sich vor. Schon von der kleinen Bewegung wurde ihr schwummrig. Nein, dieses Mal nicht! Es hatte schon gereicht, dass sie das letzte Mal vor Atan das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Vor Tamara? Nein, danke. 

Der Schwächeanfall vorhin hatte gereicht. 

„Weißt du“, brachte Helga hervor, „Du hattest ja Recht. Das letzte Mal, als -“ Sie schnappte nach Atem. „Das letzte Mal, als wir das gemacht haben, war es bloß, damit Cliffs Ausflug nach Pallas nicht rauskommt. Katz- und Mausspiele mit der Obersten Raumbehörde.“ 

Tamara sah müde zu ihr hinüber. „Ihr hättet den Laurin abschalten sollen. Wamsler hat das Spiel am Ende ohnehin durchschaut.“

Natürlich: Es war schwer, einen Raumschiffsoffizier zu finden, der noch nie von Laurin gehört hatte. Aber wie die meisten Leute hatten auch Helga und Atan damals nicht daran gedacht, dass auch die Lamettaträger von TRAV einmal auf ganz gewöhnlichen Raumschiffen Dienst getan hatten.

Wenn niemand versucht hätte, sie in der Zwischenzeit zu kontaktieren, hätte es wohl trotzdem geklappt. _Wenn._

„Ja.“ So oder so war es das Risiko nicht wert gewesen. Nicht, dass Helga das Tamara gegenüber zugegeben hätte - gestern. Hier und heute war es eine andere Sache.

Hier und heute steckten sie zusammen in Laurins Schmiede, und diesmal - diesmal war es das wert.

Wenn der Einsatz der ORION gelang, würde die neu ausgemachte zweite Basis der Frogs unter dem Beschuss von Overkill vergehen, bevor die Frogs wussten, wie ihnen geschah.

Aber nur, wenn die Frogs bis zuletzt nicht merkten, dass es sich um die ORION handelte - um eines der wenigen Schiffe mit Overkill. Nur, solange sie glaubten, sie wüssten, wo die ORION sich befand.

„Ich möchte wetten“, meinte Tamara mit einem dünnen Lächeln, „Major McLane hätte sich gar nicht gefreut, wenn er von der Lancet nur noch einen Schlackeklumpen gefunden hätte.“

„Wahr -“ Helga schnappte nach Luft. „Wahrscheinlich nicht.“

Tamara lachte müde. „Nur wahrscheinlich? Der arme McLane, niemand traut ihm echte Gefühle zu.“

Tamara _mochte_ Cliff, da war sie sich sicher. Ganz wie Helga selbst. Aber war es ihr, anders als Helga, ernst damit? Hier in der Hitze, während die Bewusstlosigkeit um sie herumwogte wie ein Schatten, der jeden Augenblick über sie fallen konnte, gab Helga es vor sich selbst zu: Sie hoffte, nicht. 

„Was -“ Helga schüttelte den Kopf - langsam, damit ihr nicht schwindlig wurde -, strich sich schweißnasse Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaffte ein Lächeln. „Was versteht schon ein Roboter wie du von Gefühlen.“

*******

Letzte Minuten. Letzte Gedanken. Was, wenn sie sich doch verrechnet hatte? Wenn die Abschirmung sich schneller abbaute, als sie dachte?

Sie hatten Kurs auf den Rendezvouspunkt. Die Sicherheitsmarge war praktisch nonexistent. Wenn sie Glück hatten, griff der Kommandant des Raumschiffs, das sie auflesen sollte, rechtzeitig ein. Wenn nicht ...

Wenn nicht, waren sie Schlacke.

Mit diesem freundlichen Gedanken verlor Helga endgültig das Bewusstsein.

*******

Helga wachte in einem medizinischen Labor auf. Es musste ein Großraumschiff sein, das die praktisch energielose Lancet an Bord genommen hatte. Ihr Schädel pochte, und sie hatte Gänsehaut. Alles fühlte sich merkwürdig an, als könne ihr Körper sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob ihm warm oder kalt sei.

Ganz wie beim letzten Mal, verdammt.

Sie sah hinüber zum anderen Krankenbett, wo Tamara saß. Auch sie sah nicht gerade frisch aus, war aber vollständig wach. _Verdammt._

Tamara warf ihr einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Ich habe strengsten Befehl, mein Bett nicht zu verlassen“, erklärte sie und schwang prompt die Beine herunter. „Geht es dir besser?“

„Muss wohl“, murmelte Helga und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Schon war Tamara bei ihr und hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. „Ich werde nicht mehr verbrannt.“

„Nur so aus Neugier - war es schlimmer als beim letzten Mal, oder besser?“

War es besser, eine solche Tortur durchzumachen, wenn sie einem besseren Zweck diente? Wie typisch Tamara, eine solche Frage zu stellen.

Helgas Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du willst doch nur hören, dass du bessere Gesellschaft bist als Atan.“

Eine blonde Augenbraue hob sich. „Natürlich.“ 

„Tut mir Leid“, erklärte Helga mit beinahe normaler Bissigkeit. „Ich kann mir Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir zusammen zu verglühen.“ 

Leises Lachen drang an ihr Ohr. „Romantisches Abendglühen“, meinte Tamara und machte es sich neben ihr auf dem Bett gemütlich. „Was, du meinst nicht, dass das die perfekte Atmosphäre für unser Stelldichein war?“

Helga lachte und fand in sich ungeahnte Reserven an Galgenhumor. „Ich fürchte, es ist Schluss zwischen uns“, gab sie zurück. „Deine Vorstellungen von Romantik sind wohl nur für den GSD zu gebrauchen.“


End file.
